


Tall, Dark, and Nerdy

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dipco, Dippico, Drama, M/M, Nipper - Freeform, PinesAngelo, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Dipper Pines is attending the 6th year of MythoDungeonCon. While there, he meets Nico di Angelo and plays a game of Mythomagic against him. Dipper thought his days of fighting for his life were over after the defeat of Bill Cipher, but now he finds himself, and his sister, dragged into the world of gods and monsters from ancient mythology. (On Hiatus because I seriously need to get more important things done, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark, and Nerdy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I hang around a group of friends and ideas come into my head. I will be updating my other fics soon and will be ending some of them.

“Welcome to year six of MythoDungeonCon everyone!” The announcer said into his microphone. The crowd in the main hall cheered, waiting for the opening ceremony to begin. Dipper Pines sat between a girl dressed as a magical girl and a guy dressed like a Half-Orc. It was his first year at the convention, he had wanted to go since the convention started, but he didn’t have the money to pay for the ticket and a room for five nights; his mom and dad also didn’t want to keep driving back and forth to take him back to the con from home. The brown haired boy’s twin sister Mabel had made fun of him for wanting to go to a “nerd convention”, so he didn’t even try to invite her to join him.

 

The eighteen year old was dressed as an Elf rogue and Mabel had helped him make the costume; even with all her teasing, she did love to make things. She tried to cover it in glitter countless times, only for Dipper to finally tell her he’d finish it himself. He liked the Elf race in Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, even after what had happened with the infinity dice.  Dipper had even made his own sword for the convention. It was super exciting for him to be at his first con, he loved all the costumes everyone was wearing, and enjoyed overhearing conversations about things that interested him. He had even signed up on the convention forum for a game of DD&MD and as well as a game of Mythomagic; a game that Dipper had been playing the online version of recently.

 

Opening ceremony was fun, there were a few geek related comedy acts, and prizes were given out to those who bought raffle tickets. One of the winners was a tall, thin, very pale, young man with shoulder length black hair. He caught everyone’s attention with his appearance, many wondering if his pale white skin was from make up or if he was albino; some made jokes that he probably never left his parents basement besides coming to conventions. He was wearing a long black trench coat, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and black jeans; he also had a black sword at his side under the trench coat. The prize was a limited edition DD&MD expansion book, with a special holofoil cover, a coin, and a twenty-sided dice; all in a metal collectors box.

 

Dipper couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that he didn’t win that prize, he wasn’t the only one either, the host made a joke about the pale man taking his prize and leaving quickly. The black haired man didn’t seem to find the joke very amusing, as he just took his prize, and walked back to his seat; a few people around him congratulated him for being so lucky. A part of Dipper’s mind was telling him that the man could be a Zombie or some sort of day walking Vampire, which made him interested in finding out. It had been five years since he and his family had stopped the Weirdmageddon and sent Bill Cipher back where he came from. If the man wasn’t human, it would make him the first monster Dipper had seen outside of Gravity Falls, and Dipper would want to talk to him; Dipper was also curious to get a real look at the expansion book.

 

After a few more prizes were given out, opening ceremonies came to an end. Dipper wasn’t able to make his way through the crowd in time to catch up with the man, so he headed to the game room to play Mythomagic. The room was already full of people waiting to get a turn to play the game and it made Dipper glad he signed up early online. Before coming to the convention he had bought himself a couple packs and decks for the game, made his own deck, and was really excited to play with other people in person over the online version. It wasn’t that the other con goers couldn’t just play the game together if they wanted to, they just needed to sign up if they wanted to get a table and have a chance to win prizes.

 

Dipper let one of the volunteers know that he was there and walked around to watch those already playing. Seeing the game played in person was far more interesting with the players being able to watch the actions of their opponents, along with them needing to know the lore without the ability to look it up online. The eighteen year old was so caught up with watching one of the games, he almost missed his name being called when a table was open. He sat down at a table and awaited his first opponent, he would be playing till he lost, and for every win it would go toward his final prize.

 

Players could use either their own decks and figures or use the ones the convention supplied; this helped those who had never played or had the money to buy what was needed. What drew Dipper to the game was the lore and mythology, he also loved the difficulty of the game. His first game was a little awkward, the guy he was playing had more social playing experience, and it was only by luck that Dipper drew a card that beat him in the last second. By his third win, Dipper was feeling pretty confidant, and was able to mask his intentions from the player he was against.

 

There was a short break for players to get something to eat, drink, go to the bathroom, whatever they wished to do in that time. Once the break was over, Dipper sat down for his seventh game. His eyes widened, when the pale, black haired man sat down in front of him. “This match is between Dipper Pines and Nico di Angelo!” The game host called out, causing people to surround them.

 

‘So, his name is Nico di Angelo..’ Dipper thought to himself, now finally able to get a good look at Nico’s face. Nico was attractive, but his paleness and dark rings around his eyes made him look a little scary. From the whispers of the others around them, Dipper caught a few of them say that Nico was first place every year, and that made Dipper even more determined to try and beat him.

 

Nico’s attitude during the game, which had been gloomy and antisocial, had turned into him actually having fun. Nico did notice that Dipper knew a lot more about mythology than just what was part of the game, causing him to throw out different facts about monsters and gods to see how much Dipper knew. The black haired twenty-three year old, was really comfortable around Dipper, and enjoyed playing the game with him. In the end, it was a close game, but Nico had much more experience and a better deck.

 

“That was a lot of fun. You have some cards I haven’t even seen on the online game.” Dipper said, gathering his cards.

 

The older man gathered his own cards and figures that he’d brought off the board. “Yeah, it was fun.” Nico said, glancing at Dipper. “I’ve been playing for a long time, this is my favorite game.” He paused for a moment, playing with Dipper had been more fun than the others, since he actually knew about the actual monsters over just what was on the cards. “Maybe we can play again later?”

 

“Yeah, sure! Sounds good to me.” Dipper said smiling. “I have a couple panels I’m going to check out now, but I am sure I’ll see you around over the rest of con. Also could you show me that DD&mD book you won? It is alright if you don’t want to.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Nico nodded, watching Dipper. “Yeah, I can show it to you. I’ll be here for all four days, just come up to me whenever you want to play again. I would also like to talk to you more, you seem pretty interesting.” Nico had changed over the last couple of years, he’d dated Will for three years after the war, and had become much healthier. However, being the son of Hades, he was still very pale and always looked like he didn’t get enough sleep. Most of Nico’s friends had moved to Camp Jupiter to attend college, so he was in California a lot, and learned about the convention during its second year; he also loved being close to his sister Hazel.

 

“Great! So uh, I’ll catch you later then!” Dipper gave Nico a thumbs up, then went to get his prize of three booster packs and a figure of Asteria as his random prize figure. He let out a small laugh, looking at the goddess of nocturnal oracles and falling stars. “I think even Mabel would find this interesting.” His twin sister use to be called Shooting Star by the triangular demon that made their summer hell when they were twelve, she still wore sweaters with stars on them, and Dipper’s birthmark was of the Big Dipper. He placed the figure and cards into the pouch attached to his belt, then went off to enjoy other things at the convention.

 

On his way back from his hotel room, after he put the stuff he bought from the dealers room inside, Dipper was approached by a young woman. “I find it funny how humanss enjoy dressing up like monstersss and come to thesse sssortss of eventssss.” Her snake like tongue flickered out between her lips, her skin slowly turning green in color, causing Dipper to look down and see her legs looked like the bodies of snakes. “You can ssee through the missst it ssseemsss. I knew you ssssmelled like a Demigod!” She moved to attack, her mouth open wide, showing her sharp fangs.

 

“Woah!” Dipper put his hands up. “Listen, you are obviously a Dracaena...But I can assure you I am no Demigod! I don’t want any trouble.” He swallowed trying not to look her in the eyes, he still hadn’t confirmed if Nico was a monster or not, but he was at least ninety percent sure this woman was. “I would actually like to have a civilized conversation with you about your species to be honest. I haven’t come across a Dracaena before.” Even with the possible threat of death, he wanted to add real information about the creature in his own journal he was writing.

 

The Dracaena’s eye twitched. “Do you think me a fool Demigod! You were lucky to grow up to thisss point without being killed. But you definitely sssmell of a Demigod and you can ssssee through the missst. I will not give you time to wait for backup or allow you to gain the upper hand!” She went to lunge at Dipper once more, only for blood to spurt from her mouth. “W...what!” The monster looked down at her stomach, seeing a black blade had gone through her. “Damn you Demigodsss!” She screeched, before turning to dust.

 

Dipper’s eyes were wide after the monstress was killed in front of him, it wasn’t that she had been killed that had shocked him, it was that Nico di Angelo was standing with his sword out. “You can see through the mist?” Nico questioned, looking at Dipper.

 

“What is the mist?” Dipper asked.

 

“You can see monsters and what things really are...and….” Nico stopped himself, grabbing Dipper by the arm. “I’ll be able to explain better when we aren’t out in the open. She may not have been the only monster here today.” He pulled Dipper closer to him. “Hold on tight, I’m going to Shadow Travel with you to some place safe.” Then Dipper found himself pulled with the older man, holding onto him tightly when his face felt like it was going to be pulled off from how fast Nico was traveling.

  
TBC


End file.
